


here

by pallidrose



Series: chasing fire [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings, Human AU, Quan and Mai Song's A+ Parenting, specifically "i need a break from my parents' party and what are you doing under this table" au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Linh was just trying to make it through her parents' party. She didn't expect to meet someone new.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Series: chasing fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	here

Linh could practically feel her father’s eyes boring into the back of her skull as she weaved through the pockets of guests. She was going to catch hell for this later. 

Her job hadn’t been that difficult. She was  _ supposed _ to be sitting obediently with Tam, plastering a smile on her face and convincing the horde of important CEO’s that Quan Song’s family was one without want nor grievance.

That they weren’t slowly breaking apart.

She ducked underneath an empty table, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The chatter of the crowd, all stuffy businesspeople in suits and cocktail dresses, flooded through her brain, making her head spin.

“You bored too?”

Linh jumped, smacking her head on the table.

“Oof,” said the voice. “That’s got to hurt.”

Rubbing her head, Linh stared at the stranger before her. The girl, blonde and petite and wearing a badly wrinkled shirt, grinned back.

“Marella Redek,” said the girl. Then, “food?” She held out a plate of snacks.

Linh blinked, then took a bruschetta. “Linh Song.”

“Huh. Your parents own Song Industries, don’t they? This is  _ their _ stupid party.”

She nodded. “I’m supposed to be sitting with my brother, but I can’t find him. Have you-”

“Nope,” Marella interrupted. “I’d remember seeing a cute boy around.”

“How do you know he’s cute?” 

“He’s your brother, right?”

Linh opened her mouth, then closed it again. Then, before she could answer, a distant  _ “Linh!” _ carried over the crowd, and she clambered to her feet. “That’s him. I- I should go. You’ll be fine here?”

Marella nodded. “See you later.”

And although she couldn’t remotely guarantee it, Linh found herself nodding back.

“See you later.”

And although she couldn’t remotely guarantee it, Linh found herself nodding back.

“See you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: alternate universe


End file.
